


Wedding

by SquiffyRogue



Series: Pharmercy Appreciation Week 2017 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiffyRogue/pseuds/SquiffyRogue
Summary: It’s the day of Angela and Fareeha’s wedding. Ana and Reinhardt could not be happier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with a friend who shyly wishes to remain anonymous but we will be posting fics throughout the week and will always be accepting prompts over on https://queer-skies-ahead.tumblr.com

Angela takes in a deep breath, holds it, then breathes out slowly. It was surreal, knowing that soon her last name would be ‘Amari’ instead of the familiar ‘Ziegler.’ Her fiancée, Fareeha, was also currently in a changing room, albeit on the opposite end of the building.

As much as she liked the idea of seeing Fareeha’s reaction when she walks down the aisle, Angela wished that the soldier was with her so that she could have help changing into her dress.

The doctor strips down, but startles when the door opens. Her arms immediately cross over her chest as she spins to see who it is.

“Please, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” Ana chuckles, closing the door behind her. “At least this time my daughter isn’t involved, but that will come later tonight.”

“Ana!” Angela squeaks, her cheeks turning red. The old woman never let them forget the time that she accidentally walked in on them. Her embarrassment quickly fades, which is when she suddenly realizes. “You’re not with Fareeha?”  

“Why would I be?” Ana scoffs, making a dismissive hand gesture. “Fareeha isn’t the one wearing the dress—You are.”

She walks over to where Angela had her wedding gown laid out and picks up the delicate fabric. The dress starts out simple at the top before growing more expanse with complex layers flowing out at the bottom.

“The mother is suppose to help the bride, is she not?” Ana says more than asks, with a smug smile and holds the dress up in her arms.

Angela could feel herself getting emotional. Ana had always treated her like family, but now she was actively referring to herself as her mother. “Thank you, m-mother.” The word feels foreign on her tongue.

“Shh, habibti,” Ana uses the pad of her thumb to wipe away the hints of tears that dared to fall at the edges of Angela’s eyes. “You don’t want to ruin your makeup.”

It takes some time for Ana to manipulate the dress to get Angela in it. It takes even longer for her to dote on the younger woman to make sure every layer lays just so. Every time Angela thinks she might be done is met with a light swat of a hand while Ana readjusts the dress once more.

“There, now you look perfect,” Ana says, giving Angela another intense once over.

Angela knows that Ana may yell at her for it, but she hugs her new mother-in-law anyways. Once she’s married, she would officially have a total of three new family members. Fareeha, Ana, and Reinhardt, who Ana married last year. “Mueter,” The word is spoken so softly that Ana nearly misses it. “I feel honored to join your family. I promise to take good care of Fareeha.”

“You’ll take good care of each other. I haven’t ever doubted that,” Ana corrects, squeezing Angela tight and rubbing her back. When she pulls back from the embrace she makes a gesture to adjust her eyepatch in an attempt to draw attention away from her quickly wiping the corner of her eyes.

“Now, come on,” Ana commands, placing her soon to be daughter-in-law’s face in her hands and giving her cheeks a reassuring pat. “We’ve kept the others waiting long enough.”

Angela agrees, following Ana out to where the bridesmaids and groomsmen were lined up. Reinhardt stood in the back, waiting for his wife and new daughter-in-law so he could walk her down the aisle.

“Angela-” Reinhardt tries to compliment her, but instead he chokes up, getting emotional over his family.  

“Now, now, I won’t be having any of that,” Ana playfully reprimands and straightens up her husband’s suit. “We can’t have your tears drawing away from our daughters as you walk one down the aisle.”

“You’re right,” Reinhardt makes a harsh sniffle and take long, slow breaths to steel his emotions. “But after we’re seated..?”

Ana smiles and holds up her purse to give it a few pats. “I’ve got you covered.”

Reinhardt’s eyes well up with emotion again but he manages to stifle it this time by bringing both Ana and Angela in for a tight hug.

They hug him back, but Ana break apart so they can start the wedding. “Both of you stand up straight.” The old woman fusses over them once more and makes quick adjustments to their clothes before leaving to find her seat.

The music starts playing, signaling the beginning of both the wedding and Angela’s nerves. She hopes that Fareeha likes the dress, and isn’t having any second thoughts.

Lena and McCree take the lead as the maid of honor and the best man. The rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen follow shortly after, until it’s just Angela and Reinhardt left.

They take one step. Then another. Angela locks eyes with Fareeha, who stood waiting for her at the altar. Time seemed to slow down, yet it was only moments later that she joined her fiancée.

Fareeha’s white suit fits perfectly and is adorned with the same light pattern that’s made out of beads on Angela’s dress. A wide, adoring grin is plastered across her face as she watches her fiancée, her soon to be wife, saunter down the aisle. Regardless of them being surrounded by friends and loved ones, everything just stood still. Nothing else existed except the two of them slowly coming together to soon become one in a different sense than they ever had.

The glow around the pair filled the room with a warm, comforting energy. Most didn’t even notice how Reinhardt had to bite his lower lip to keep the tears at bay as he handed off Angela’s hand to Fareeha. He clasped both their hands in his and gave a firm squeeze of blessing and congratulations before quickly moving to take his place beside Ana.

Ana had her purse open and the tissues ready, knowing Reinhardt would immediately need them. She gives his thigh comforting pats as he does his best to stifle the joyful tears now streaming down his face.

Jack has to clear his throat more than once to get Fareeha and Angela’s attention. They turn red from being caught with being too busy lost in the beauty of the other and a docile chuckle ripples across the room.

The ceremony is short and sweet as Jack officiates. Fareeha and Angela both exchange their hand-written vows to one another. Ana’s work being cut out for her as she does her best to keep Reinhardt’s sobs to a whisper.

“You may kiss the bride,” Jack announces, after they place the rings upon one another.

Fareeha wastes no time pulling her wife close, giving her a long, slow kiss of a lifetime. Ana snaps a quick photo before wiping away any threatening tears.

“And with that,” Jack says proudly, “Let me be the first to introduce you to Mrs. Fareeha Amari and Mrs. Angela Amari.”

The crowd bursts into applause and cheers—Reinhardt’s cheers mixed in between bouts of sobs—prompting the newly bound Amaris to hold their hands together up in the air before kissing once more.

Fareeha gives Angela’s hand a squeeze as they walk down the aisle to the exit and once out of the the hall, she pulls her lover—her wife—in close for a passionate kiss. Angela moans softly, tangling her fingers into her wife’s hair. When they finally part, both are smiling wide and breathless.

“Ready to start our new life together, Mrs. Amari?” Fareeha chuckles, pressing her forehead against Angela’s.

“More ready than I’ve been about anything, Mrs. Amari,” Angela responds, wrapping her arms around her wife’s neck.


End file.
